


Spring Break

by shipping_in_the_closet



Series: Decisions [2]
Category: Maksyl - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_in_the_closet/pseuds/shipping_in_the_closet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl's Spring Break is filled with surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

Letting out a sigh, Meryl closed her exam book. She collected her things, walked to the front of the room, and turned in her last mid-term exam. She was officially on Spring Break.

She kept her eyes down as she walked slowly to where her car was parked. She did not want to get into any conversations about how great it was to be on Spring Break. For Meryl, it would only mean more time for her to miss Maks. Meryl had planned to spend the week in New York with Maksim, but his busy schedule prevented that from happening.

As she drove home, Meryl thought about that conversation with Maks last month. "Babe, I am so sorry, but I have to cancel our Spring Break plans," Maks had apologized. He had gone into detail about how busy he would be and what a crazy publicity schedule he had been committed to, but Meryl hadn't processed any of it. She had been very disappointed and somewhat worried. Their schedules had prevented them from spending any time together in person since New Year's. Meryl was beginning to worry that their undefined relationship wasn't what Maks wanted anymore. Perhaps, this cancellation was a sign that Maks was pulling away.

Wiping the stray teasr from her eyes, Meryl took a deep breath. "No more pity party," she admonished herself. "Think about the fun things you have planned." Meryl tried to focus on the girls' trip her mom had planned for them to Chicago. Mentally, Meryl listed the items she needed to add to her suitcase when she got to her condo. Her plan was to finish packing, grab a quick bite to eat, and then drive to her parents' house. She and her mom would leave from their house in the morning for 4 days in Chicago.

As she parked her car in front of her condo, her phone chimed with a message from Charlie. She was focused on typing a reply as she walked to the door and didn't notice the figure huddled outside her front door.

"Hello, Meryl."

Meryl dropped her phone in shock. She picked it up and stared at Maks. Part of her wanted to slap the smug look off his face, but her heart wanted to leap into his arms and never let go. Maksim shrugged sheepishly and held out his arms, waiting for Meryl to say something.

Meryl stepped into his arms with a slight sob. "Maks... I thought... how?..." Unable to organize her thoughts, she held onto Maks and breathed in his scent.

"I wanted to surprise you, " Maks explained as he kissed her head.

"Well, I am certainly surprised. But, Maks, I have plans with my mom. We leave for Chicago in the morning. It I had known you were coming... but I guess you could come too.. it might be odd hanging out with my mom..." Meryl was rambling, but stopped when she realized Maks was laughing at her.

"It's not funny, Mr. Chmerkovskiy," she whined as she pushed his shoulder and stepped away from him.

"It is just so rare to see you rattled, babe. Are you going to let me in?"

"Oh yes, of course," Meryl stammered. "Then, I should call my mom and tell her of the change of plans."

"No need for that. She's known about this surprise all along," Maks informed her.

"Oh," Meryl said as she unlocked her front door.

After she shut the door, Maksim led Meryl to the sofa in her living room. "I've been planning this for several months, Meryl. Your parents have known all along. In fact, your mom has been very helpful with some of the details. I have missed you so much, babe. I want us to have some time to figure out where our relationship is headed. So, you and I are flying to Chicago tonight and then to the Dominican Republic tomorrow for 7 days."

"You're taking me to the Caribbean? I've always wanted to go there!"

"I know, Cheryl told me," Maks admitted.

"Oh, Maks! I can't believe you did all this!" Meryl said as she lept into Maks' lap. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she leaned in for a kiss.

Immediately, Maks opened up to her searching tongue. He stroked her head with one had and her back with the other. After a minute, Meryl's hands made their way under Maks' shirt. Maks realized he would need to end the kiss if they had any hope of catching their flight.

As Maks pulled away, Meryl blinked at him in confusion. "Babe, you have no idea how much I want to continue this... no idea... but we have to leave in 45 minutes to catch our flight," Maks explained.

After a quick peck to his lips, Meryl jumped off his lap. "45 minutes! I have so much to do!" she exclaimed.

"What can I do to help?" Maksim asked as he followed her to the bedroom. At the doorway, Meryl turned around and help a hand up to his chest.

"Oh, no, Mister. You are not coming in here. I want to pack a few surprises of my own," Meryl stated with a flirtatious tone. "You stay out here. If you want to be helpful, wash any dishes I have in the sink and take out the trash." Then, Meryl firmly closed the door in Maks' face.


End file.
